It is known in the art to have a circuit arrangement for combining two circuits so as to use a common supply voltage. Thus it is known such as in EP 0 442,637 to combine a high frequency amplifier circuit with a filter circuit such that the radio frequency amplifier circuit serves as a filter for the supply voltage produced by the supply voltage of the amplifier. Such a circuit arrangement can overcome the shortcomings of having a separate amplifier and filter circuit since the circuit arrangement uses current passing through the amplifier transistor for two purposes; namely, in conjunction with amplifying the input signal of the amplifier and for purposes of supplying current for the supply voltage to be produced. With respect to automatic gain control amplifiers, it is not known to combine such an amplifier for gain/power control in combination with a modulator so as to effectively stack the stages and thereby use the modulator current for the automatic gain control amplifier as well.